


【KK】台式高速冷冻离心机（上）

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】台式高速冷冻离心机（上）

“去床上。躺好。”

堂本光一甚至感觉听到那头的堂本剛小声耶了一下，然后拔了电源线端着笔记本电脑小跑到了床上。剛元旦时也在这张床上和他视频过所以并不陌生，他又看到床正对的墙上贴着的乔丹海报，还挂着两把颜色不同的吉他。

可是在这张床上做接下来的事，确实是第一次。

剛往腰后垫了个枕头，带着些微隐秘的兴奋朝着光一说了声好了，然后又小心地问道：

“光一……硬了吗？”

“托你的福，硬得很呢现在。所以你得好好地负起责来。”

“……嗯。”剛乖巧地点点头，头顶正上方的悬灯将暖黄色的光晕投在他身上，睫毛下留出一片扇形的阴影。光一看着他鼻尖冒起的小汗珠，却不想手下留情。

“把衣服掀起来，自己咬着下摆。”堂本光一单手支颐靠在座椅把手上，欣赏着眼前上演的景色。剛听话地一点点把篮球衫往上卷起，露出精窄的腰腹，接着现出肋骨的纹路，最终是微微打着颤的乳尖。进行到这里，剛将卷起的衣衫咬在嘴里，睁大眼睛翘着眼角露出询问的眼神，等着光一下一步指示。

堂本光一定了定神，有些沉重的呼吸声通过电讯号传来洒在剛的耳边，一下子让剛红了耳朵，害羞的火苗瞬间燃到了颊畔，就连眼睛都蒙了一层水光。剛感受到镜头里的光一正牢牢盯着自己，自己一丝一毫的变化都通过摄像头传递过去。这种被人远程掌控的感觉既羞耻又刺激，剛有些后悔当初买前置摄像头像素最高的那一款笔记本了。

“光、一……”剛咬着衣服，费力地出声催促。咬东西太久分泌出来的唾液借着他说话的功夫慢慢淌出，洇湿了一片浅色衣料变为深色，特别显眼。堂本剛是可以从小窗口看到自己的，因为渗了口水太过羞耻，可是光一就是迟迟没有下一步动作，剛有些急红了眼睛。

“唔Kochan你那边是不是卡了啊……”

堂本光一这才勉为其难地抬了下眼皮，堂本剛一下子明白过来是对刚才他的报复，登时有些委屈。可是在先捉弄人的是他，在先挑逗人的也是他，他现在没有任何立场跟堂本光一委屈，只能尽最大的努力讨好网线另一端的人。

“我想看剛揉自己的胸。”堂本光一总算开了金口。

剛愣了一下，最终有些放弃抵抗地伸出手。修建得整齐的指甲在光下像是泛着光的贝壳，剛摊开手掌覆上了自己的胸口，才惊觉胸前的两点不知什么时候已经挺立得发硬。明明屋里也不是很冷，也没有任何的刺激，只是被光一看着就已经有感觉到这种地步。剛实在有些害羞得招架不住，想扣下一点电脑，却在出手前就被光一看出了想要干什么，冰凉又华丽的声线透过耳机传来：

“剛跟我还有什么不好意思的啊。之前我们不是该做的不该做的都做过了吗。”

堂本剛更是又羞又恼。他不提还好，一提出来，之前他们仅有的几次做了全套没做全套的记忆全都在脑海眼前上演重现。

他还能很清楚地记得第一次他们决定更近一步时，堂本光一是如何哄骗自己勾着他的脖子，任由狐狸一样狡猾的那个人匍匐在自己胸前来来回回吮吻着自己的胸口和那两点。他记得那个人是怎么打趣地说他有着B cup又不住地揉捏，于是终于在最后自己又舒服又羞耻得哭了出来。

当时光一的语气和动作对他如同对待自己的眼睛一样呵护得小心翼翼，以至于每每回忆起来都会眼眶发热。

“我想看。”剛听见光一又重复了一次。

剛只得投降，认命地揉起了自己有些肉感的胸前，按照记忆里光一摸自己的方式来回画着圈用手指打着旋，又鼓起勇气捏了捏自己的一侧乳首，可是从没有自己抚慰过自己这处的剛力道有些用错，疼得他撇开头哼出声来。谁知这一动静却带得他胸前荡着的耳机线勾到他另一边乳珠，猝不及防的刺激让他一下没忍住呻吟出来。

“唔嗯！”

剛抖着手想拨开还搭在乳尖上的耳机线，却听见光一又有些加重的喘气声传来。撑着眼皮看向屏幕里的光一，却发现他正紧抿着嘴唇眉头皱起，手底下正不知在干什么，眼睛却一直盯着自己。不期然对上了目光，光一扯开嘴角笑了一下：

“做得很好，Tsuyo。”

“可是、没有光一弄的舒服。”剛小声嗫嚅，自然是一字不落地传到光一耳朵里。

“未必吧，剛那里可精神着呢。”堂本光一轻笑着挑了下眉头。

光一眼神示意了下剛的腿间，已经高高勃起的器官将宽大的运动短裤支了起来。上下打量了一下：背心的衣襟凌乱的翻起，下半身已经成了这副样子，恐怕上哪里都找不到这么色情的篮球少年了吧。

而就在他放空的功夫，画面里的篮球少年竟然主动地把短裤拉到了膝盖窝，两条匀称的腿撑起来，咬着食指指节口齿不清地讲着话。

“我好想要光一啊……可是光一离我这么远。”

画面里的剛已经完完全全沉浸在情欲当中，一边用掌跟蹭着自己带着点肉的小肚子一边将另一只手往身下探去。由于视角的缘故，光一也只能从宽大的裤腿缝隙间窥探到剛的动作，看他似乎是伸出手指在自己的身后找着什么。

有的看没的吃难道不是这世界上最痛苦的事情？堂本光一口干舌燥，早就开始用手帮自己的动作加快加重了几分，握着自己已经涨得发紫的物件从低端上下套弄了几下。可是这样的感觉怎么比得过在剛湿润温暖的身体，堂本光一虚着眼睛把自己的椅子向桌前拉了拉，试图把剛的样子看得更清楚。

“嗯——好怪啊Kochan。”堂本剛努力地将自己的中指伸进小穴，尽管他在浴室已经自己做过清理，可是真要在光一面前用到后面自慰，还是比想象中来得费劲。但即便是这样，因着对光一的渴望和被光一注视的煽动，剛在费力地用手指抽插了几次后依旧泌出了一些肠液，使得接下来的动作顺利得多。

“Tsuyo做得很棒哦，再试试添一根手指？”堂本光一耐心地指导，就好像平日里教手底下的后辈跑程序那样。堂本剛依言将食指也塞了进去，被自己肠壁的褶皱包裹的感觉太过真实刺激，以至于他惊得不知道下一步该怎么办，只得原原本本把自己感知到的现象转述给那头的堂本光一，祈求能得到一点指点。

“Tsuyo还是这么欲求不满呐，以往都是那样不肯让我走的。”

“唔你现在说这个干嘛！……快点动一动。”焦急的语调里含着不小的哭腔，堂本光一使坏地提醒他：“嘘，Tsuyo这么大声音，会把妈妈叫进来的。”

“……现在要怎么办，好不舒服啊光一……”剛记得以前光一给他扩张的时候，总会有一个地方让他又喜又惧，碰到的时候会产生灭顶的快感，继而使他被抱在堂本光一的怀里任凭他的摆布。可难道要他开口问这个吗？这个的羞耻度已经超过剛能够承受的了。

堂本光一猜得到他在想什么，看着剛咬着鲜红的下唇一脸欲言又止，于是沉声同他解释：

“在稍微靠里拐弯一点的地方……Tsuyo努力看看能不能碰到。”

堂本剛已经有些神智迷蒙，只想快点结束这个不上不下不太舒服的境地。咬紧牙关向后探了几寸，猛然掠过一个位置让他整个人产生一股过电般的快感，一下子腰从床上弹起，重重地呻吟出来。

“唔！”剛想到光一方才的提醒，仓皇地咬住枕头一角迫使自己不要发出声音。光一听得剛的变化往画面里看去，谁知对方早就不知拿了什么遮在镜头前，除了一片漆黑和堂本剛不成调子的呜咽声，堂本光一再也接触不到别的。

过分的快感让剛知道自己现在的样子一定是一塌糊涂，而他实在无法让光一看到自己这个样子于是把笔记本扣翻在床。就算是再崩坏的样子光一也曾看到过甚至是他一手导致的，可是现在到底还是在视频，让剛背地里做坏事的感觉愈发清晰也愈发的兴奋。他加速了自己手指在体内抽插地频率，回忆着光一在自己身体里横冲直撞的频率和力道，渐渐地眼里变得模糊，甚至隐约看到光一挂着细汗的面孔。

“Tsuyo、剛，我好爱你。”

他记得第一次他们做满全套时光一一边扣着他的胯骨一边这样说着，而现在同样的语句透过电波传递到他的耳边。

“Kochan、要到了吗？”剛破碎地问出口，得到了年长恋人肯定的闷哼声。

“我们一起？”堂本光一闭上眼睛，想着剛在自己身下通红着双眼一边求饶却一边勾着腿夹得自己更紧的样子，长指蹭过性器的顶端，一边揉捏着自己的囊袋一边借着前端已经分泌出的少许液体再次来回抚慰着柱身以求更多的快感。

“光、光一！光一救救我——”

恋人粘糯的呼喊声是此刻最好的催情剂，堂本光一几乎是在堂本剛出口的瞬间勃发出来，微凉的液体沾了自己一手，却是刚刚两人无稽又疯狂的证明。他知道剛也出来了，抽了几张纸去擦手，抬起头则发现画面正缓缓亮起，是剛将电脑重新扶起，正侧躺着看向自己。

堂本剛的眼角有些湿润，才过高潮，圆圆的脸还漫着未来得及褪去的潮红。朝上的耳朵里虚虚地塞着一只耳机，长长的拖线和剛的衣服糅在一起。堂本光一看着他这幅楚楚可怜的样子，只恨不得现在就有任意门开到剛的卧室，让他能把自己的恋人扣在怀里好好亲一亲他的眼睛，再把他翻过来好好疼爱一遍。

“我真的好想你啊Kochan……我有327天没有亲到你了，光一。”

堂本光一爱怜地拿起腮边的线控虔诚地吻了一下，就好像那是剛的额角。剛枕着在自己的手臂fufu笑着咬着拇指的指甲，眼睛里满满都是对堂本光一的思念。

堂本光一有些后悔，他为什么不干脆就定明天的机票让剛过来呢。


End file.
